What's Up Down Under?
by Bones159
Summary: An American politician is murdered in Australia and Brennan and Booth go to investigate. Eventual B&B. Rated T, because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I went back over some of the previous chapters of this and saw how crappier job I did the first time so I decided to fix them so if you go this as an alert I'm sorry and new chapters will be up hopefully soon :)**

**Disclaimer: Bones doesn't belong to be although I do own all of the seasons on DVD.**

* * *

It was just like any other day at the Jeffersoinian, until a certain good looking FBI Agent came running through the main doors of the Medico-Legal Lab looking puffed. He made his way to his partner's (World renowned forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan) office.

"Bones, pack a bag were going to the land down under and also pack lots of summer clothes. It may be winter here but they being opposite to us in everything, I even heard the toilet flushes in the direction way isn't that weird? Any way it's summer over there and a make sure there's a bikini cause we will be going to the beach" he said enthusiastically while not taking a breath.

"Booth, why are we going to Australia and you really think I don't know that Australia is the opposite to us in a lot things including the weather"

"Because Bones an American Politician was found over there and we are going to have to investigate" Booth said just before Dr. Jack Hodgins walked in.

"What are we talking about?" Hodgins said

"Bones and I are going to the land down under because a Senator was found in Fed. Square, I have no clue what that is by the way" Booth said as he pondered what 'Fed. Square' could be..

"typical bureaucrat thinks we can do it better, which we can" Hodgins said "Settle down Hodgins were only going to help not take over the whole country" Booth said

"Too bad you're not I would love to help rule a country" Hodgins said as he left the paper work that he came to give to Brennan and walked back out.

"Any way Bones I will pick you up at 9 am tomorrow our plane leaves at 11" Booth said with his usual charm smile.

* * *

_The next day_

Dr. Temperance Brennan heard a knock at her door, "right on time " she said to no one in particular.

" Hey Bones it's me" she heard come from the other side of the door

She opened the door to her very good looking partner. She had also thought that but chose to keep it to herself.

"You ready Bones?"

"I've been up since 6, of course I'm ready Booth"

"I knew you would be Bones but it doesn't hurt to check" Booth said giving her his best charm smile.

They got in the car and headed to the airport

* * *

As they got onto to the main highway Bones said "So why do we have to go to 'the land down under' again Booth

"Well as I said Bones a politician from America was found dead and the Australian Police think he was murdered"

"He might have been murdered? So what Booth heaps of people get murdered every day Australia is no exception. Why drag me half way across the world for that"

"Because Bones you were requested by someone high up who has great pulling power. Listen to me I sound like Hodgins" he said with a chuckle

" I still don't see why they couldn't have let someone 'closer to home' as you would put it analyse the remains"

"Because Bones you are the best and they requested the best and by the looks of it they're getting what they want. You needed a holiday of sorts anyway"

At that Brennan just slumped down with a scowl on her face

* * *

When they eventually got on the plane after the 3 hour long wait, they found themselves both in first class which was a very welcome surprise from Booth. He didn't want a repeat performance of the trip to China and this trip would take most of the day, if not all. The trip was uneventful which they were both thankful for. There were no dead bodies in the oven and all they did was read, sleep and eat. If you asked them it was probably the best sleep they have had for a long time. Although the whole trip Booth wondered if Brennan had up graded his seat because there was no way the FBI would give him a seat in first class.

When they landed in Sydney, they picked up their luggage and went to catch their flight to Melbourne which was where the suspected murder was. When they were finally to able to go find their car both were relieved. Their 'ride' turned out to be a Holden four-wheel drive. As usual when they go to somewhere that drives on the 'wrong' side of the road Booth got frustrated and it took him awhile to find their hotel (even with the help of the GPS). They had to share a room but they were that tired and jet lagged they didn't care. Luckily there were 2 beds so there weren't any surprises when they got up

* * *

**Is it good/bad/indifferent? This is my first FanFic and i would like feedback/comments. So please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourite**

**I thought I should point out this has been changed too**

**Ending-Daley the Lucy reference is for you :P **

**I am Australian so all the police references and different spelling are the way we spell it so those 'mistakes' don't count :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't (as much as I want to) own anything you recognise **

* * *

They woke up later than they usually would on a normal day. Booth woke up to find Brennan singing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' in the shower. He loved hearing he sing but that particular song was not one of his favourites anymore.

_*The Checker Box*  
Booth: Come on Bones, you said you needed an audience and look you have one  
Sweets: Agent Booth is right and don't worry I will be up right after you singing 'Lime in da Coconut'  
Brennan gives Booth her jacket and walks up to the stage_

I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh, mother, dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh, girls,  
Just wanna have fun.

The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh, daddy, dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh, girls, just wanna have  
That's all they really want...

_Pam: Agent Booth_

Booth doesn't hear

Pam: Seeley

Booth looks around

Pam: This is for us Seeley

Pam pulls out gun and aims at Brennnan

Booth stands up as Pam fires and ends up shooting Booth

The music stops and Brennan rushes to Booths aid

Pam realises what she's done and goes to shoot Brennan (again)  
_  
Brennan picks up Booths gun and shots Pam_

_*end of flashback*_

"Booth, Booth. Hello Venus to Booth" Brennan's voice brings him back to the real world

"Earth Bones, Earth" Booth says in a light tone

"Earth to what" Brennan says with a confused look her face

"Earth to whoever your saying it too, not Venus"

"Oh, I never got that saying any way" Booth chuckles and goes to have his shower, only just realising she was only in her towel.

* * *

Once they were both ready they went down to the restaurant to have breakfast. Because they were at a hotel like the Hilton there was a buffet breakfast and Booth couldn't get there quick enough.

Booth! It's a restaurant you're not supposed to run!"

"I wasn't running I was power walking, there is a difference! Actually I admit I was running because IT'S A BUFFET! How often do you get a buffet breakfast?"

"How about the last time I had a book tour, you know I am a world famous writer. Are you having memory problems again, I can go find the nearest hospital?"

"Forget I asked Bones, forget I asked" Booth said with a sigh as Brennan figured out if she wanted toast or cornflakes.

"You're having CORNFLAKES! THERE IS A WIDE VARIETY OF FOODS NOT JUST EVERY DAY THINGS!"

"Booth keep your voice down! Everyone is looking at us and I don't want to be the centre of attention at this current point in time."

* * *

After breakfast they went back to the room to call The Jeffersonian and FBI because they had forgotten to check who their contact was locally

"Hello" said an overly bubbly artist

"Hey Ange, do you remember anyone telling you who we were supposed to contact in Australia?"

"Oh my god, hi Bren! No, I don't."

"That's okay Booth was in a rush and forgot to check"

"It's ok, but tell be what's it like to be spending your night in the same room as Studly."

Brennan shook her head in amusement

"About the same as every time we have had to share a room, we are partners you know."

"Yes I do know that but I want to know if any feelings have surfaced like OH MY GOD I JUST WANT TO JUMP HIM, HE'S JUST SO SEXY!"

"Ah, no. No feelings like that.."

"here are some feelings, care to share?"

"Good bye Ange" Brennan said just before she pressed the end button

"BONES, BONES! I found out who our contact is, his name is Senior Sergeant Blake. I rang him and he said to meet him at Federation Square in the heart of town" Booth said after finally figuring out that 'Fed Square' was actually just an area in the middle of Melbourne with a square building in the middle of it.

"Oh ok, let me just get my things and we can head over there"

* * *

"Hi my name is Senior Sergeant Blake, you must be Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. Welcome to Melbourne"

"Hello Senior Sergeant, I would like to see the remains now" said an impatient Brennan

"Oh yes of course, straight down to business. I'm afraid that the remains are actually back at the morgue but I thought you would like to have a look at the scene and call me Blake by the way. Senior Sergeant is too long"

"Oh right" said a slightly embarrassed Brennan

"How long ago was he found Blake" said a slightly left out feeling Booth as they looked beside the building where the body was discovered.

"Two 15 year old girls named Lucy and Sarah where shopping when they discovered him about 3 days ago"

"Why are we only finding out about this now?" Brennan said

"Well we don't have those fancy machines that give you an ID straight away like they see on TV and the lab was really busy"

Brennan was about to say something when Booth cut her off, trying to keep the peace

"Sounds understandable, what do you say we go back and look at the body and all the evidence now" Booth said hopefully

"Oh, yeah. Let's go. You can just follow me" Blake said glad to get away from that mean stare coming from Brennan

* * *

**Well I hope that was better than my first chapter :D**

**It was longer which I was happier about :)**

**This isn't beta'd so all the mistakes are mine**

**I HOPE to update regularly this does not mean I will as I have other commitments as everyone else does. I know, I know I'm a bad author for not updating regularly. **

**Review please, even if it is to point out my mistakes :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, makes me super happy :D**

**Sorry I've barley had any internet. Stupid Telstra -.-**

**Thank you to my amazing beta HannahMustGo, if you haven't already you should check out her stories :D**

**But on a better note, Australia is finally up to episode 10 of season 6 thanks to Bones airing every Sunday and Monday :D**

**And as someone pointed out to me, I didn't say how they were able to be 'living the high life'. Brennan didn't want to be staying in an old, crappy hotel so she is paying for her own accommodation, so that means Booth can use twice the money he would've been able to, on his own accommodation. Hope that clears it up**

**Also Thursday was my swimming sports at school so GO WHITE HOUSE, although I do believe it was rigged. Ipsen shouldn't have won spirit cup, they weren't even cheering!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise = Not mine**

**Sorry about the really long authors note, so ON WITH THE STORY :)**

* * *

When they arrived at the Police Station, Brennan and Booth headed straight to the morgue.

"Male, Caucasian, mid to late 30's. Possible cause of death, blunt force trauma" Brennan said in her usual examining-the-body-do-not-disturb-me-unless-extremely-important tone.

"Fits with the senator" Booth commented

"Send the x-rays and everything else that you are allowed back to the Jeffersonain." Brennan said while handing Blakeher business card with the Jeffersonian's address.

"Do you have soil samples and stuff like that?" Asked Booth

"Now that you mention it, I do happen to recall seeing some things like that" Blake recalled

"At least we're not dealing with complete morons" Brennan said so only Booth could hear.

"So how do we get in-touch with these witnesses?" Booth asked

"I've got their addresses if you would like them, although I do think it would be better to bring them in together. They are after all only 15 and just found a body, I don't know about you but I would be pretty freaked out after that."

"That may actually be a good idea Booth, although when I was 15 I had to deal with way more than them" Brennan said with a sad look while Blake shot a confused expression to Booth.

Booth waved it off and told Blake to bring in the girls.

* * *

As Sarah and Lucy walked in Lucy turned to her friend and whispered as quietly as she could. "OH MY GOD, HE LOOKS LIKE ANGEL."

"Shut up, I know but he will hear you. He is H-O-T though" Sarah said as she fanned her self.

"Are you the girls that found the body?" Booth asked approaching the duo.

"Unfortunately, yes" Sarah said as Lucy was trying to calm herself down

"Well, if you would like to follow Senior Sergeant Blake. We would like to ask you a few questions"

As the girls followed, Booth and Brennan mused to each other as they walked

"Who would want to kill the Senator?" Booth

"Senators always have enemy's and I doubt Senator James was any different" Brennan

"That maybe true but we are half way around the world and he would be able to walk around anywhere and not be recognised. Someone must have followed him from the states and thought they could get away with it because they weren't on home soil." Booth

"Well they were clearly wrong if they thought that. Oh and Booth I was thinking could we do a little sightseeing while we're here. I've always wanted to see Australia and now's my chance. I doubt we will be back any time soon."

Booth thought about that, his mind was particularly stuck on the 'we' part, although he really didn't mind.

"I hope you brought your swim suit because I plan on hitting the beach and there's no one I'd rather go to the beach with" Booth said with every bit of charm he had.

Brennan just kept on walking and tried to hide the huge smile that was threatening to sneak past her defences.

* * *

"So… How did you find the body?" Booth questioned

"Well we had a day off school, so we decided to go shopping while I was in town" Sarah said

"What so you're not from Melbourne?" Booth asked mispronouncing 'Melbourne' in a funny way.

"No I'm not from Melbourne" Sarah said as she stressed the word Melbourne "I live 2 hours out of town but I come here a lot. Yes, we do have electricity and shopping centres, where I come from. I do not live out in the middle of nowhere. Thursday when we found the body was actually my last day but the Senior Sergeant here said I should stay in town. "

"So going back to how you found the body"

"Oh right, well as Sarah said we were shopping and as we went past Fed. Square we saw something. So watching the amount of crime shows we do, we went to investigate. Turns out it was a body as you know and so we called triple O" Lucy added in finding it was her turn to speak.

"Triple O?" Booth said confused

"That's the Australian version of 911 Booth" Brennan answered.

"Oh..."

Once Lucy and Sarah went home Brennan and Booth decided to go back to the hotel. They didn't see any reason to stay seeings though it was in the middle of the night in DC and they wouldn't get anywhere until tomorrow. They said bye to Blake and walked out of the station with Booth's hand firmly in place on the small of his partners back, which left Blake to mumble to himself about how where they just partners when they acted like a married couple.

**Sorry it just annoys me the way Americans say Melbourne (pronounced Melben)**

**Review and you may get a BB hook up… Sound good? I think so**

**Better get reviewing then :D ****evil smile for those wondering**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was going to upload this on Monday but no interent so... sorry about that. All complaints can be sent to Telstra**

**Thanks for reviewing/alerting all that, it makes me super happy :D**

**Beta'd by the lovely Ending-Daley (formerly HannahMustGo) and if there are spelling mistakes in this authors note, fully my fault.**

**Diclaimer: If you reconise it's probably not mine**

**Hope you like this B&B chapter :D**

****

**

* * *

**

_While at the hotel they decided to go for a swim. Though both wouldn't admit it, they just wanted to see each half naked, although fully naked they wouldn't mind either but that just might have been crossing 'the line'. _

"Hello sweetie, what's your name?" A lady who Booth thought sounded eerily like Angela asked Booth as he was staring at Brennan for the hundredth time.

"Booth, what's your name?" Booth asked as he snapped back into the real world

"My name is Grace. Booth? That sounds more like a last name than a first name" Grace said slightly confused.

"Oh that's because it is, my first name is Seeley and I don't like it very much"

"Oh sweetie, if you think that's bad you should hear what my brother called my niece, she changed the first chance she could"

"What did he call her?"

"Sorry it's a secret, but your name sounds like the most normal name_ in the world_ compared to hers." Grace made sure to accent the 'in the world' part of her statement. "And by the way that lady over there that is reading that magazine; she's been staring at you ever since you got in the pool. I better be off now instead of chewing off your ear, Bye" She said cheerily as she got out and went out of the pool area.

Booth found Brennan staring at his chest as got out and walked over to her

"Like what you see Bones?" Booth said teasingly

"Your chest is well defined and as Angela would say hot" Brennan said but in her head she replaced Angela with I.

"Well thank you, you look sexy in that bikini of yours" Booth said as Brennan blushed

"Well come on, are you going to get in or do I have to throw you in?"

"I'm getting in as soon as I finish this Journal of Anthropology magazine"

"Wrong answer, throwing it is" Booth said as he pick her up and walked over to the pool as Brennan screamed and laughed at the same time on his shoulder.

As Booth thought throwing may be a little mean he jumped in while holding her screaming and all.

As they both reached the surface they looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

When they recovered from laughing they stared deeply into each other's eyes or as Angela would say they had MAJOR EYE SEX! They both leaned in and BOOM that line was crossed and they couldn't go back ever again not that either one did want to.

After oxygen became necessary the broke apart, still in each other's arms.

"Booth who was that lady you were talking to?"

"She said her name was Grace and somehow we got into a conversation about how her nieces name is absolutely terrible and she changed it as soon as she could. She reminded me a lot of Angela. She said sweetie a bit"

"Ah, Booth. Ange has an aunty that lives here and her name is Grace…"

"Remind me to kill Angela when we get home, actually no I may kiss her"

"NO"

"What?"

"Don't kiss her or kill her, can't she just have hug?" Brennan suggested jealousy finally settling in.

"We're not even officially a couple and you're jealous. Don't worry I won't be doing this to any one else" Booth said as he kissed her senseless.

"What do you mean not officially a couple? After that kiss I was almost sure we were" Brennan said with a slightly hurt tone.

"Well I haven't asked you out..."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"Oh right, I feel like I should get down on one knee"

"What! We're not getting married" She panicked only slightly as her cheeks turned a rosy red, clearly embarrassed.

"I know that, as much as I want to. We aren't ready for that"

"BOOTH"

"What?"

"You were going to ask me something"

"Oh right, will you go out with me" he said relieved she hadn't killed him for bringing up the idea of getting married.

"Sure, as long as I get one of those kisses again" she said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"You can have as many as you want, baby" Booth said in a husky tone.

"Don't call me baby!"

"Right sorry baby"

"Booth"

"Bones?" he said with a cheeky grin.

Brennan just slapped him in response

"You'll get used to it, look what happened with 'Bones', you let Parker and i call you that with out complaint"

"Well that's different, how will Parker take the news?"

"Take what news?"

"The news that we are a couple, the only person who I know what their reaction will be is Ange."

"Don't worry about Parker, he's been hassling me for years now that I should ask you out cause you are smart and cool. I believe he also mentioned that you have a pool too. Oh and I can't be there when you tell Ange, or at least warn me because I need to be ready with ear plugs."

* * *

**Reviews always welcome :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts :D**

**This hasn't been beat'd because (and i quote) my beta 'was too busy getting smashed rather than betaering.' :P hahaha nice one Annaliese**

**On Sunday Australia is officially caught on with America with season 6. Whoo! Personally i can't wait for 'The Blackout in the Blizzard' :D**

**I don't own Bones but my birthday's the 15th of September if any one wants to give it to me :D**

**

* * *

**

The next day made for an interesting one.

At 9 am (Melbourne time) Booth and Brennan we up dressed and heading over to the station. At 9:30 they had a web conference with the Jeffersonian and they were dreading it. Brennan and Booth were expecting Angela to say something and they thought they would give it away.

They arrived 10 minutes before the web conference was due to start and they had to figure out some way to avoid talking about what they were doing after hours. They decided no touching that would be considered out of the ordinary (which Booth reluctantly agreed to) for them any way and no kissing until they were alone.

They were talking about what the details of the case when they saw a familiar face on the monitor.

"So how's Australia treating you and do you think you could bring back some warm weather? I'm freezing by butt off" Cam complained good naturedly

"Hi Cam, I don't know about Bones but I'm having a great time but the solving a murder part is a downer"

"You do know that you can't bring the weather with you when you go somewhere, don't you Cam?" Brennan said confused

Cam chuckled and said "Yes, I do know that but I'd certainly feel better if it were sunnier."

Blake just stood back while they were talking and was amazed at how they could joke when there was a dead senator which needed justice. He may have also felt a little left out but he wasn't going to admit it.

"So now that you're all acquainted again could we please get back to the solving the murder part"

"Oh and before I forget Cam, Senior Sergeant Andrew Blake. Blake, Dr. Camille Saroyan" Booth added

"Oh right, sorry and hello" Cam said apologetically "Angela created a sketch of the skull, it matches Senator James"

"Good, now we have absolute confirmation we can go track down his team and get his travel schedule" Booth turned to Blake

"Do you have any of the contact information for his team?"

"Yeah we got all of that when they filled a missing persons report"

"Great, Bones and I will go have a talk to them"

"What? Together?"

"Yeah, we're partners after all"

"Fine by me, I need to catch up on some paper work"

"Cya Cam" Booth and Brennan said remembering she was still there

"Bye guys. Angela says hi by the way and something about not wasting your time in Australia, she said Dr. Brennan would know what she was talking about…"

"Bones?"

"Yeah, I know what she's going on about" Brennan said as she flashed back to the conversation with Angela when she was helping Brennan pack her bags.

_Angela: Ooh! You so have to take this (holds up the skimpiest and sexiest bikini Brennan owns)_

_Brennan: No! We may not even go swimming; we are there to work after all_

_Angela: The hotel will have a pool and with the time difference you're going to have a fair bit of spare time (wiggles her eyebrow)_

_Brennan: Angela!_

_Angela: Oh come on sweetie, I have an aunt called Grace that lives in Australia and I can get her to email me some great places to visit. For example she said Bondi beach is fantastic this time of year when I was talking to her about holidaying there one time. Hot life guards too._

_Brennan: Ok, you can pack it. Doesn't mean I will wear it_

_Angela: Don't waste your time there sweetie_

_Brennan: I don't know what that means_

_Angela: You're going with maybe the sexiest FBI agent _ever_ and you should take advantage of that_

_Brennan: What are you saying, I jump him the first chance I get?_

_Angela: Do what you got to do, I say_

"Bones?" Booth said pulling her out of the flash back

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"What, yeah I'm fine"

"Let's get going then"

* * *

"Thank god that's over" Booth said when they got out to the car

"Why? I didn't find it that bad."

"Well I was scared that Ange was going to pop up any second and if we had of stayed any longer I think Cam would have noticed something if she hadn't already"

"What would she have noticed?"

"The way you were staring at me"

"I didn't think I was that obvious"

"You weren't that obvious but Angela would have defiantly picked it up and Cam was a cop for years."

"Well Angela would have been looking for it any way"

"Yes she would have and that's why I was glad she wasn't there"

"There's another reason that I'm glad we're not in there any more" Booth said as he took a step closer

"And what would that be?" Brennan asked knowing full well what he meant

Booth's lips claimed hers and they had a heavy make out session until Booth's phone rang

"Booth" Booth said slightly annoyed

"Hey Seeley"

"What do you want Camille?" Booth said as he got into the rental as Brennan put in the address of the hotel where Senator James' people were in the GPS. Booth found it easier driving in Australia than England for some reason, so he was doing all the driving as usual. The thought it may have been that he wasn't driving a car the size of his thumb...

"How's it going with Dr. Brennan?" Cam said with a clear undertone.

Angela and Brennan weren't the only ones who had a little talk before Booth and Brennan had left DC. Cam and Booth's talk was along the same lines though, take advantage of the nice scenery and alone time and for Booth to tell Brennan how he feels.

"It's going fine, Cam" If only she knew how fine he thought

"Just make sure you do something, she's not going to wait forever you know"

"Is there anything case related that you forgot when we were talking like 10 minutes ago or are you just wondering about my sex life?"

"Oh yes, Hodgins examined the samples that was sent and was in heaven I may add. Something about proper Australian something, I don't know."

"Cam!"

"Oh right, there was copper in the wounds so when you're looking around look for a copper pipe or something round and made out of copper because Wendell found a impression on the frontal bone that he almost certain was made by the murder weapon and that the Senator died the day before he was discovered."

"Thanks Cam, we can talk when I get back and not before so next time get to the point!"

"Oh right, bye Booth" Cam said looking forward to when Booth and Doctor Brennan got back because of the looks she was picking up on during the web conference were certainly Angela screaming over.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome and make this autor a very happy person :)**

**Oh and the hot life guards bit is totally true, pitty when i was there i didn't need help... *sighs***


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank **Ending-Daley **and **nertooold54** along woth everyone else who alerted/reviewed :D**

**After watching the promo of 'Blackout in the Blizzard' I'm think it's gunna be one of my favourite episodes EVER****!**

**If you think that i own Bones, i think that you should go to the Looney Bin and stay with Zach **

* * *

It didn't take very long at all to arrive at the hotel where Senator James' people were staying.

When Booth knocked on the door James' assistant Paul opened the door and let them in not knowing that the FBI didn't have any jurisdiction out of the states.

"Paul, can you tell us where you were on Wednesday, 2nd of March?" Brennan said getting straight down to business, like always.

Booth just chucked to himself as Paul answered at Brennan bluntness.

"I was here working on P.R things, why?"

"P.R?"Booth wondered aloud

"Public Relations" Paul and Brennan answered together

"Oh.. Well why are you doing it here instead of the States?"

"The Senator said that we needed to clear our head and Australia would help us do that" Paul answered

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but why are you here. Neither of you seem like people interested in P.R"

"I need to be, I am a famous author you know" Brennan stated

Paul gaped at her while Booth said under his breath while chuckling "modest as ever"

"We're here because we are sorry to inform you that Senator James has died and was found at Federation Square"

"Oh my god! Really? That's terrible." James' assistant shook at the news as if a cold shiver ran down his spine.

"Do you know anyone who would want to cause the senator harm?"

"In Australia no. He found it nice to be able to walk down the street and no one know who he was, he could actually go somewhere without security following his every move. But if we knew this was going to happen he would have never been left alone. Not even to go the toilet!" Paul said with promise.

"In America sure, he was a senator. You would expect to have enemy's being in the government. I'm sure you both have enemies. Even you Doctor Brennan, working so many cases with the FBI and all. Your partnership is well known all over the USA." Paul said

"Well that maybe true, but back to the senator. Have you seen any of the senator's enemies since arriving in Australia?"

"Come to think of it I saw one, our main competitor but I just considered it normal because I see him so much in the states. His name is Senator Harrison; he contests Senator James' spot in Congress. His wife is Australian so he would have contacts here"

"Thank you Paul, stay in the city though"

"It's town Bones and what is with you stealing all my lines today" Booth said amused.

"I know that Booth but Melbourne is not a town it is a city and has roughly 3 million people, making it the second largest city in Australia. I also can't steal your lines, this is not a play and I did not steal your script. Did I mention my books are being made into movies and Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston are playing the leads?"

"Thanks for the geography lesson Bones. Really? That's great about your books but those leads aren't going to work very well."

"Why not?"

"Well if you had a TV you would have known that they got divorced because Brad met his current girlfriend I think she is on another move and they have six kids the last time I checked."

"What do you mean the last time you checked? And that may be a problem, no wonder my casting director was apprehensive about the idea."

"Well Angelina, Brad's girlfriend is rumoured to be adopting another child from some African country, 3 of their kids are adopted already."

"Well she sounds like Hannah but then again Hannah didn't want to have kids of her own."

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that relationship again?" It had been over 2 months since Hannah and Booth still didn't want to talk about that particular person, Brennan's friend or not. It took Booth and Brennan a little bit over a month to get back to nearly normal or as normal as those two got.

"We did, I just spoke of my friend not of your not so successful relationship with her."

"Bones!"

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"You said... oh never mind. We're here now any way."

They got out of the car and headed into the station

Line break

"So how'd it go?" Blake questioned

"Well we spoke to the assistant who has a semi-solid alibi and a suspect"

"Ooh who's the suspect, although you probably would know of him more than I would?"

"His name is Senator Kevin Harrison and arrived in the country the same day as James"

"I'll check with immigration department and see why he's here and how long for"

"Paul the assistant said his wife is Australian so I'm guessing that is why he is here but I doubt he would have any idea how long he was here for"

"Ok. I'll go ring my friend who works there. You may as well go find somewhere to get some food it is way past lunch time or have you already had something?"

"No, we haven't. In fact I'm surprised Booth hasn't complained that he was starving already." Brennan said amused as she looked over to Booth

"Come on Bones, see you later Blake." Booth said as he put his arm around Brennan and walked out

* * *

"Hmm… I doubt there are any diner's around here, so where do you want to have lunch Booth?"

"What about we find a Chinese or Thai place?"

"Sounds good to me" Brennan said happily

It took them around ten minutes to find a place they liked.

"Ooh Noodle Box, it looks like the stuff back home."

"You're only saying that because it comes in a box and has the 'big' noodles that you and Parker like."

"Maybe… but oh well. That just means it is up to my high standards."

"What are you going to have? I'm going to have Sweet and Sour"

"Ooh good choice, I'm going to have the black bean one"

* * *

When Brennan and Booth got back they found that Cam had called with an update and to call back A.S.A.P

"Hello, Cam speaking"

"Hey Cam, its Booth"

"Oh hey Booth, we found the murder weapon well I guess you can it that."

"What do you mean by 'I guess you can call it that'?"

"Well it may end up the 'manslaughter' weapon"

"Why? Was he pushed on to something? Brennan asked

"It seems that way; Angela ran a scenario from what Wendell got from the Bones."

"We should look at the possibility of a lover Bones"

"Why?"

"What about the possibility of James wasn't going to leave his wife and the lover got jealous?"

"And that would be the infamous gut talking again" Cam put in to be funny which just earned a glare from Booth and a cheeky reply of "Yes, it would"

* * *

**Where i live we have a long weekend this weekend, so i may (hopefully) update again within the next couple of days. That is if i get 5 reviews or more. Yes, I am blackmailing you. But blackmail can be good, look where it got Booth and Brennan :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the wait on this chapter, school started again**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favourited and to my beta **Ending-Daley** :D**

**Anyone who knows when Channel 7 is bringing back new episodes of Bones can you please Pm me, it's getting so annoying not knowing**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones we wouldn't know (and in most cases hate) anyone called Hannah**

* * *

It was late when they arrived back at the hotel.

"Bones, I don't know about you but I'm stuffed and am heading straight to bed." Booth said as they entered the room.

"I believe when you said stuffed that you meant it figuratively?" Brennan said

"Yes, I did. Good job on picking that up" Booth said as happily as he could without sounding sarcastic even though she wouldn't have picked it up.

"Thank you, now are you going to have a shower now or in the morning? Because I'm having one now." Brennan said matter-of-factly

"Was that an invitation Bones?" Booth said cheeky smile itching at the corner of his lips.

"No, it was a question and a statement. How did you get an invitation out of that? I didn't invite you anywhere."

Booth started to explain but then thought better of it. He walked over to her while she had her back turned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Brennan jumped at his sudden closeness but quickly relaxed and welcomed the embrace.

* * *

It was 3 in the morning when they heard Brennan's phone ring. They had only been asleep for an hour after a hot and heavy passion filled love making session and they were still reasonably tired.

"Booth" Booth answered the phone not realising that it wasn't his. Being on the opposite side of the bed that he usually slept on, it didn't even cross his mind that it wasn't his phone. Although the way he got into bed he couldn't have remembered what side he was on anyway.

"Booth? Why did you answer Brennan's phone?" Angela was about to burst, she had heard from her aunt that her favourite non-couple were now a couple and hearing Booth answer made her want to squeal.

"Oh shit!" Booth mumbled, loud enough for her to hear.

Angela just laughed at his response and asked if she could talk to her best friend, because really she had called her in the first place.

"Bones" He whispered into her ear, trying to wake her quietly.

"What?" She mumbled

"You have a phone call"

"Well obviously, it is my phone" Booth just gave her the phone and rolled back over trying to go back to sleep

"Brennan" She answered sleepily.

"Hi sweetie" Angela said in a rather too happy and energetic voice.

"Ange, why are you ringing at 3 in the morning?"

"Oh sorry sweetie I forgot about the time difference, it's only noon here. I will ring back at around um.. 6 or 9 for you, cause we really need to talk"

"Okay Ange, talk to you later" Brennan said before hanging up.

"Why did Ange ring up Bones?" Booth asked, barely awake

"I don't think she said, but she is ringing back in 6 hours so we can 'talk'"

"Oh great" Booth said sarcastically.

Brennan said nothing and went back to sleep.

* * *

They got into the station at 8:30 later that morning and decided along with Blake that they should have an impromptu meeting about what they knew.

"I did a background check on the opposition leader's wife, turns out she was a pretty successful netball played until she did her knee" Blake stated.

"Netball?" Booth said confused.

"Oh right, netball is like a close cousin or half sister to basketball. The only differences are that you can't be within 3 feet of the person with the ball, you are only allowed to go in certain areas depending on which position you are playing, 7 people per side, usually only girls play and no backboard."

"You seem to know a lot about it even though girls are the only ones who play." Booth pointed out.

"Well my sister played when we were growing up and it's actually pretty popular here, I don't mean to brag but I believe at the moment Australia is the best in the world at it" Blake said proudly.

"Sounds like a wussy game" Booth said not agreeing that Australia could be the best at any sport.

Before Blake could defend the sport Brennan interrupted: "Can we get back to the case, please?"

"Oh right, well the wife is actually pretty clean. The only thing she's got on her record is that she has 5 points on her licence."

"Points?" Booth said annoyed that he didn't understand something for the second time in around 5 minutes.

"Yeah points, every time you speed you get a certain amount of points put on your licence and if you get 12 points you get your licence suspended for a year. Although the points do go away after 3 years of them being put on." Blake said feeling like he was a traffic cop or working at VicRoads, neither of which he particularly wanted to do.

"Is that everything you've got?" Brennan asked.

"Apart from the fact that we looked over his credit card and phone records and couldn't find any signs that he was having an affair."

"What about if he was using a different phone?"

"We checked his private and work phones and cards and nothing out of the usual."

"Burn phone?" Brennan asked making Booth feel proud.

"We all know you can't tell if someone is using a burn phone." Blake said while adding that he was going to get a coffee and asking if they wanted anything.

* * *

Half an hour later

Brennan groaned at the sound of her phone ringing and excused herself from the conversation she was having with Booth and Blake.

"Hi Ange" Brennan said grudgingly after looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you and Booth going?"

"We're going fine Ange, how's the foetus going?"

"I thought we agreed to call it a baby not a foetus."

"Sorry slip of the ear."

"Tongue."

"Huh?"

"Slip of the tongue Sweetie, slip of the tongue"

"I didn't think that ear made any sense."Angela just chuckled at her friend.

"So have you got any new information on the case?" Brennan said not wanting to go into uncharted territory also know as her relationship with Booth.

"Sweetie you know as well as I know that whenever I say 'talk' it has nothing to do with work and everything to do with Booth. Speaking of which have you booked you seat on that ride yet?"

"I haven't booked my seat on any ride; the only major amusement parks here are in Queensland which is over 600 miles away."

"Oh Sweetie I meant have you and Booth got together yet?"

"I can't answer that without talking to Booth first."

Angela let out the biggest squeal that she had ever done which caused nearly the entire staff and interns come running into her office. Angela mouthed to them that she was okay and would explain later, which satisfied all of their worries and went back to work.

"Why did you scream Ange, are you going into premature labour?" Brennan asked her friend hastily, quickly worried for her sudden outburst.

Angela laughed and said "No, I'm not thanks for the concern though. By not answering whether you were going out with Booth you in fact did answer the question."

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said in her usual confused tone.

"What it means is that I'm happy for you and Booth and I'm telling Cam and Hacker that both of you are taking a week off once this case is finished."

"But we're not." Brennan said again confused.

"You are now, you are going to take that sexy FBI agent partner of yours for a vacation to discover the east coast and where ever else you want to go in Australia for a week. You should check out Bondi Beach and its life guards." Brennan could just see Angela winking at the point, "and go to those theme parks you were telling me about."

"I will talk to Booth about it and get back to you."

"Fine by me, Hodgins says it's time to go home and that we should have an hour ago. He also says that he will call you tomorrow with results for the case."

"Okay, bye Ange."

"Love you Sweetie."

With that Brennan hung up and walked back over to Booth and Blake.

* * *

**VicRoads is the place in Victoria where you go and get your licence renewed and they decide the speed limits and everything like that.**

**There are other amusement parks in Australia other than the ones in Queensland but in my opinion they are the best.**

**Reviews are always welcome :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and my argumentitive beta Ending-Daley (you know you love me Annaliese :P)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, the AFL or NFL and anything else that you recognise**

* * *

Booth and Blake were comparing the AFL to NFL when Brennan came back.

"Have you even seen an AFL game?" Blake asked trying to find a way to defend his side of the argument.

"No, but that's beside the point." Booth argued.

"Then how can you say its better?" His voice rose a little in defence.

"Because I just did"

"How much protection do your wimps wear?" Blake asked, knowing full well the difference in sports gear between the two countries.

"They're not wimps!" It was Booth's turn to be offensive. "They just like to be protected."

"Just saying it like that makes them sound like wimps." Brennan decided to join in on the friendly banter.

"Bones!" Booth whined, he had hoped her of all people would be on his side.

"She's right." Blake nodded. "Now answer the question already." Leaning back in his chair Blake crossed his arms over his chest with a smug smile.

"Well there's: shoulder pads, thigh pads, chest protectors, helmets, mouth guards, ankle protectors, and so on. It's a rough game. What about yours?"

"Boots and a uniform" Booth fell back into his chair, maybe he was ready for defeat.

"What do they wear for protection?" He asked hoping Blake was just being a smart ass.

"That's basically it, although sometimes they may wear a helmet _if _they have to but it's not as bulky as NFL ones. Oh and they may have their thigh, knee, or something else strapped…"

"Whoa" Booth remarked slightly impressed, while quickly adding he won't believe it until he sees it.

"Well its March, you're a little early for the real home and away season but in just shy of two weeks the NAB cup starts, I'd be happy to take the both of you." Blake smiled looking between Booth's excited little boy grin and Brennan's ever scientific expression trying to find an anthropological reason to go to the game.

"Awesome!" Booth cheered in an almost Parker like manner.

"I'd go for anthropological reasons only." Brennan said more to convince the others than herself as Booth gave her a 'yeah right' look.

"Well you're in for a treat; there are two new teams that haven't played an AFL game in their lives. Well they have, but only the local leagues and they're going to get smashed!" Blake jumped out of his chair a little animating his words. "Although only one is going to be competing for the premiership the other is too new and needs another year to get fully settled."

"Fine by me." Booth smiled, happy to being able to go to the game no matter who was playing.

"Now that you boys have settled on that, can we get back to the case?" Brennan asked quietly, quickly growing bored of their sports chatter.

"I'm surprised you didn't cut in earlier." Booth chuckled lightly.

"You were enjoying yourselves so I thought what the heaven." Booth chuckled again.

"It's 'what the hell' Bones." She looked at him slightly confused. "And thank you."

"What can I say, I've evolved." She shrugged smiling a little as they went back to their work.

* * *

After that day the case was solved rather quickly, they had found out that Patrick Murray an intern for Senator Harrison had killed the Senator. Patrick wanted the Senator to win the election so he would get a pay rise and a promotion, Patrick didn't actually mean to kill him after an argument push came to shove and the Senator ended up the sore loser (literally and figuratively).

Murray thought he'd managed to get away with it until Angela found some footage of Murray pushing a man in a wheel chair down a hallway, and when he came back: no wheel chair, no Senator James.

It took all about ten minutes to for Murray to break when Brennan and Booth got him into an interrogation room.

* * *

**I have no idea if Booth follows football (American) but I believe David Boreanaz does…? **

**I came up with this 'clash of the codes' argument while talking to Whatever55 so thanks for that :D**

**I know this was solved fast (and was a shortish chappie) but I wanted to get into the holiday part of this story and I felt the need to update, really sorry about the impromptu hiatus :S**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts :D**

**I have discovered since writing this chapter how unimaginative I am… This is also shorter than usual and is mainly just a filler chapter**

**Thanks to Ending-Daley for betaing this :)**

**I am making this story in-between Michael being born and Brennan telling Booth that she's pregnant with a few additional changes which have been in the story already.. :)**

**If any of you are going to Comic Con I am _very_ jealous of you!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? I do? Okay, I am Hart Hanson and I do own Bones. (Please note the very sarcastic tone of that last statement)**

* * *

Booth and Brennan made an itinerary of where they wanted to go in Australia. Due to the fact that they had to be back in twelve days for the AFL game Blake was taking them too, their list was a little hectic. They could only stay on the eastern side of the country again due to time restrictions.

The itinerary went like this:

Day 1: Drive to Bendigo and spend the day there, book into the hotel.

Day 2: Head to Tullamarine airport to catch a flight to the Gold Coast, arrive at Gold Coast Airport and head to the hotel. Get the concierge to book them tickets for all of the theme parks then relax for the rest of the day.

Day 3: Spend the day looking around the Gold Coast and do some souvenir shopping.  
Decide what to buy for Parker, Cam (possibly Michelle), Angela, Michael, Hodgins, Sweets, Max and Hank.

Day 4: Spend the day at SeaWorld.

Day 5: Spend the day at Movie World.

Day 6: Spend the day at Australia Zoo.

Day 7: Catch a plane to Cairns Airport and book into the hotel.

Day 8: Snorkel the Great Barrier Reef.

Day 9: Catch a plane to Sydney Airport and check into the hotel.

Day 10: Climb the Sydney Harbour Bridge, sail around the Harbour, and tour the Opera House (go to Luna Park if there is time.)

Day 11: Head back to Melbourne, have Blake to pick them up and get them the appropriate clothing (Jerseys that happen to be of Blake's favourite team: the Essendon Bombers) for the game.

Day 12: Head to the game (Essendon Vs. Brisbane)

* * *

They still had a bit to do before heading off on their little holiday they had to buy more clothes, book all of the hotels and book all of the flights. Luckily the latter two could be done over the internet and phone.

They decided to head to Chadstone to do their shopping.

"Wow this place is…. Big." Booth said only slightly impressed having been to the King of Prussia when he was younger.

"It's the biggest in Australia and apparently the fashion capital." Brennan read from the brochure they had picked up at one of the customer information booths.

"I thought Paris was the fashion capital?" Booth said confused.

"Of the world it is but where on here does it say 'of the world'," Brennan said smugly.

"Right… Let's go in here." Booth said finding the first store he could get away with entering.

* * *

It took Booth and Brennan around four hours to get what they needed. After they got out of the shopping centre and into the car they decided that they needed to get something for tea and then they headed back to the hotel to get ready for their holiday.

* * *

**I'm going to do one day per chapter, I am on holidays at the moment (only for 3 more days D:) so I will hopefully fit some writing into my busy schedule. Sorry for the lack of updates, I swear I had more homework in the last couple of weeks of school than I've had in my whole life and have had the busiest holidays I've had in a while. Also whoever (this means you Ending-Daley) didn't talk me out of getting a job I very much dislike you, another reason I haven't updated. Okay enough excuses from me…**

**The Essendon Bombers = BEST AFL TEAM EVER! Blake has very good taste in my opinion. No bias AT ALL…**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I HAVE CHANGED MY PEN NAME SO I WAS BONES159 AND AM NOW THEWEIRDLITTLEONE**

**Honestly I've never tried to get accommodation in Bendigo (I live there so what's the use) so I have no idea which places are the best to stay at, so just bear with me…**

**Not one person reviewed the last chapter (well the updated non-author's notes chapter) so that's why the long wait, aren't I nice?**

**Ending Daley's busy schedule is also partly the reason of why it took so long to update. All complaints can be forwarded to her :D**

**Disclaimer – I am 16 tomorrow, how am I supposed to own Bones?**

* * *

They had heard about the city of Bendigo from Blake while they were trying to track down the girls who found the senators body after finding out one of them was from there.

Blake had grown up there and his parents still lived there which made him familiar with the city and recommend some places for them to visit.

He had recommended 'The Zone Family Complex' for entertainment, 'The Shamrock' for accommodation and 'The Foundry' for tea (if they didn't want to eat at 'The Shamrock').

* * *

They arrived in Bendigo at one and seeing as though the hotel they had stayed in, in Melbourne had a check-in time of two pm they decided to park at the front of the hotel and look around town for a bit. The hotel was basically situated in the very heart of Bendigo and was conveniently right across from the information centre.

As they walked up the steps to the information centre they noticed that it was right next to the law courts an all too familiar place to this couple.

At the information centre they got brochures about the places that Blake had suggested and a few more, as well as another map of the area to add to the one they had gotten at a service station on the edge of town.

As it was around lunch time and they hadn't eaten yet they decided to go to the Subway for lunch. Booth had a foot-long meatball sub on Italian herb and cheese bread with some basic salad toppings and Brennan had an all salad sub on wholemeal bread. They decided to eat at Subway so they could concentrate on walking around and to avoid any stomach cramps, as Brennan had put it.

Once they finished lunch they headed into the Hargraves Mall to look around and maybe do some shopping.

There were quite a few shops they had never seen before due to the fact that they hadn't gone shopping in Melbourne.

* * *

They got back to the hotel at 2:30pm to check in.

The only room available was a spa suite which was the equal most expensive type of room in the whole motel , not that Brennan cared while Booth was a bit put out like in Melbourne.

The room was nice. It had a queen sized bed and looked out towards the iconic Alexandra Fountain that Bendigo is known for (as well as the gold that is) and a separate sitting/living room with a sizeable flat screen TV. They also got a buffet breakfast complementary as Booth thought they should as it was basically the most expensive room in the whole city!

They decided to relax for a couple of hours before going and looking the restaurant they had down stairs. Brennan (although feeling better) slept as she had felt sick all morning while Booth watched TV and looked up the places Blake had suggested as he was curious to what exactly they were.

* * *

Brennan woke up around five and went to go find Booth. He had his eyes closed and she could tell he was in a light sleep. She gently woke him and told him that they should get ready so they could go look at the restaurant downstairs to see if they did want to eat there or not.

Half an hour later they were ready to go and headed for the restaurant.

The restaurant looked a little upmarket for what they were looking for. They wanted something low key and decided to go and look at the other restaurant that Blake suggested.

They arrived at 'The Foundry' around 10 mins later and were happy to see that there was what looked to be lots of tables left.

Booth went and ordered for them as he felt bad for sticking Brennan with the cost of the accommodation.

He ordered Brennan the chicken risotto without the chicken but in as an entree as he knew she didn't want to eat much and a mixed grill for himself as he was starving. He also ordered churro's which the waitress said were Spanish doughnuts.

* * *

The meal arrived 15 minutes later and they ate in comfortable silence.

The waiter came and got their plates and said he would be right back with their dessert.

True to his word he came back 2 minutes later with their churro's and Booth dug straight in.

He may have been full enough not to eat some of the things on his plate but he always did say that there was room for dessert, always.

Brennan had felt well enough (because of her sleep she said) to eat all of her meal and to Booth's surprise half of the churro's.

* * *

It was 6:30 when they left 'The Foundry'. Booth had found out via his googling that on Friday's 'The Zone' had a four hour Friday which was unlimited rollerblading or Laser Tag, started at 7 and seeing though they had never been there before they thought they would head straight there with help of the GPS. As there meal was being made they had discussed which one they (mainly Brennan) would prefer doing. They (Brennan) had decided on Laser Tag letting their competitive streak shine through. They were also going to go on the Go-Karts during one of their breaks between games.

As they arrived at 'The Zone' they found that it was a hangout for kids only a little bit older than Parker but were determined to have a good night all the same.

They went and payed and were given a green wristband to show that they had unlimited laser tag.

They lined up at the doors and it wasn't long until they were let in.

The instructor smiled as they walked in. She looked to be around seventeen.

"I know you've all seen this video like a thousand times but it's just a reminder." The kids groaned.

"But, Bianca" A boy whined at the back of the group.

"No, but's Jonny." She laughed, playing the instructional video.

"Okay, you're playing Midnight Madness." The kids cheered, clearly excited.

"What's midnight madness?" Brennan whispered to Booth.

"I'm sure she'll…" Booth said before getting cut off by Bianca

"For those of you haven't played midnight madness it's the just the same as a normal game like the one shown on the video but there are no lights on your vest and you can hit anyone, including people on your own team." Bianca explained.

"Oh okay" Brennan said brightly.

"Now remember no running or swearing otherwise you'll be penalised. Your names for the leader board which is just above the door you lined up in front of are on the screen on your guns. Have fun!" The doors opened slowly showing three different colours for the teams.

"Which colour do you want to be?" Booth asked.

"How about Yellow?"

"Sure" Booth nodded, reaching for the yellow vests.

"What's your name?" Brennan asked, pointing towards the name on the vests.

"Pegasus." Booth responded with a frown making Brennan laugh.

"I have Phoenix"

"Swap?" Booth asked, sounding like Parker.

"Nope" She grinned, disappearing though the doors. Sighing Booth strapped the vest on then headed out to find the little hits to target.

Fifteen minutes later an alarm sounded.

"I guess that's the end of the game" Booth said as he crept up behind Brennan causing her to jump.

"I guess it was" Brennan says trying not to let her surprise show. Taking their vests off Booth headed to check the leader board.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Brennan questioned trying to find her name.

"I got second!" Booth said proudly.

"You did too" Brennan says trying the right amount of excitement for him.

"Where'd you come?"

"Look above you." Brennan said in her usual blunt way.

"That's not fair." Booth whined.

"I told you I'm a good shot" Brennan says failing not to gloat.

After 4 more games of normal team laser tag and a go at the Go-Karts (which Booth got the fastest lap much to Brennan's disappointment) they decided to back to the hotel and crash for the night.

* * *

**Review? Please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**This was finished ages ago but i was waiting for it to be beta'd (it still isn't as Annaliese has a life out side of being a fangirl.. who knew?)**

**Thanks for all of the reviews :D I believe I replied to all of them... except Megan's so THANKS FOR THE REVIEW MEGAN! I talk about her 'sickness' more in this chapter :)**

**I'm getting annoyed with my pen name. I want to change it back. What do you guys think?**

**Disclaimer: Last time i checked Bones didn't belong to me... I will continue to check though and update you when (which will be _never_) I own Bones**

* * *

They woke up to a message, well actually 3 messages.

One from Angela on Brennan's phone

One from Hacker on Booth's phone

And one from Sweets also on Booth's phone

They all said the same thing

Hannah was dead and they wanted Booth and Brennan to hop on a plane tomorrow morning (local time) and come home and solve the case.

They rang Blake up to apologize that they wouldn't be able to see the game next week but wanted to know if he wanted to do something before they left as they would have to come back to Melbourne to catch the flight Hacker had booked for them, with surprisingly good seats.

Blake: Hello?

Booth: Hey Blake, its Booth and Brennan. We've been called home for a case and have to leave tomorrow morning. We were wondering if you wanted to do something later today.

Blake: Because you'll be missing the game next week do you want to go today? Essendon's played the Gold Coast and they are crappy so we'll thrash them!

Booth: I'll just ask Bones hold on a sec

Booth: Bones, do you want to go to an AFL game today?

Brennan: Sure.

Booth: Okay, I'll tell Blake…

Booth: Blake, you still there?

Blake: Yeah, what did she say?

Booth: She said sure. What time does it start?

Blake: 2:40pm

Booth: If we get ready, have breakfast and leave straight after that we'll make it back by 1pm at the latest.

Blake: Okay, cool. I'll buy you guy's tickets and scarves and meet you at the station at 1 so you guys can follow me to the MCG?

Booth: Sure, that'll be awesome!

Blake: Cool, I'll see you then. Unless there was something else?

Booth: Nope, see you then

*They hang up*

Booth: Bones we have to get ready! I told Blake we'd meet him at the station at 1.

Brennan: Okay, I'm just going to the bathroom I feel like I'm going to be sick

*Brennan runs to the bathroom and Booth hurry's after her*

* * *

_After Brennan's finished being sick_

Booth: Are you okay Bones?

Brennan: I'm fine, it passes by mid-day

Booth: Bones, how long has this been going on for?

Brennan: Only about a week

Booth: A week?

Brennan: Sounds about right…

Booth: When was the last time you had your... you know... lady problems

Brennan: Period?

Booth: Yeah!

Brennan: Oh…

Booth: Do we need to go to a pharmacy?

Brennan: Probably…

Booth: Can we go to one in Melbourne, because we really need to get ready…

Brennan: There's a shopping centre that we passed on the way in, it's sure to have a pharmacy. So we can just get ready, have breakfast, pack the car and leave before checking out finishes and then go to the pharmacy and head to Melbourne.

Booth: Okay then, let's get moving!

Everything happened the way Brennan said it would.

They got dressed, had breakfast, packed the car and got on their way to Melbourne, with a stop in at Lansell Plaza.

Brennan: Where's the toilet?

Lady working at the chemist: Go out of the shop, turn right, head straight until you get to Doughnut King and then turn left, head straight and your there. If you see K-Mart you've gone too far.

Brennan: Thanks.

*Booth and Brennan leave the store in search of the toilets*

* * *

*Brennan came out of the disabled toilet (as it was quicker for Booth to know the answer)*

Booth: What's it say?

Brennan: Positive

*Booth cracks a huge smile and pulls Brennan into a huge bear hug*

Brennan: It may be a false positive though…

Booth: We can check when we get home, let's just enjoy the rest of our holiday, and forget about everything that we have found out today, temporarily.

Brennan: Okay, now let's get going.

*They head out of Lansell Plaza and head on their way back to Melbourne*

* * *

Brennan: Booth

Booth: Yeah Bones?

Brennan: Did you love Hannah?

Booth: I thought I did…

Brennan: I thought that was a yes or no question…

Booth: Fine then, yes, I did…

Brennan: Oh... Then shouldn't you be affected more by her death than what you look to be?

Booth: I loved her as a friend Bones, I thought I loved her like I love you but I didn't. I have realised that she was my 'rebound girl' and nothing more… I'm just trying to move on with my life and…

Brennan: What's a 'rebound girl'?

Booth: A 'rebound girl' is someone that you… and I'm not proud to admit this…. but you use to get over someone else, usually who you were just in a relationship with but in my case to get over the hurt that you turning me down caused…

Brennan: Oh… I'm sorry about you having to do that…

Booth: if it wasn't for Hannah we probably would have taken even longer to get together and I don't regret 'us' At. All.

Brennan: Me either.

* * *

In another hour they arrived at the station. Blake was waiting for them out front and had gotten them some scarves and face paints as well as his own supporter gear and tickets.

Blake: I booked you your old room at the same hotel that you were at before.

Booth: Oh my god! We totally forgot about that, thanks!

Blake: It was no problem. I figured you would prefer to be there than staying at my one star apartment.

Booth: You really would have let us stay at your place?

Blake: Sure! You seem like nice people and the Mrs is out of town, the kids are at my sister's having a sleep over and I was getting a bit lonely but seeings though I probably would have crashed as soon as I got home tonight, I wouldn't have been very good for entertaining anyway…

Booth: Oh... Okay.

Brennan: What I think Booth is trying to say is that we very much appreciate that and you seem like a very nice person too, if your ever in the USA contact us and we'll happily help you out as you have for us…

*Brennan looks to Booth hoping that she got that right after seeing Booth say that to Inspector Prichard when they were in the UK.*

*Booth just grins in response*

Blake: I very much appreciate that Doctor Brennan and I'll be sure to take you up on the offer. My wife is American and has been nagging me that she wants the kids to meet her parent's seeings though she hasn't seen them since our oldest was born...

Booth: We'll look forward to seeing you again and meeting your family. Maybe your kids could meet my son Parker; he'd love to hear an Australian accent. Although I will warn you he will say G'day and mate in every sentence because that's how they do it on TV and do the worst accent.

Blake: So will my kids but all the American stereotype stuff instead…

Booth: Well here's my email address and you can email me when you get the trip dates figured out and we can help you find stuff to do.

Blake: Thanks! Well we better get going, just follow me and you should be fine.

* * *

**I know that usually you wouldn't offer for someone to stay at your place after only a week of knowing them but oh well... :D**

**I don't know how people write like this and not use smileys... It was very hard for me not to :/**

**Review? Please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I have taken forever with updating this story and for that I'm sorry, RL got in the way and it's not like anyone is actually reading this story and so this is going to be the last chapter.**

**Thanks for everyone who review/alerted this story I appreciate it even though it may not seem like it :)**

**Megan: Thanks for reviewing and you should really get a FF account! Or at least log in to it if you do...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bones and never will *Runs off balling my eyes out***

* * *

When they finally arrived at Dulles Airport they were met by an agent who was ready to take them to the Hoover Building although there was nothing either Booth or Brennan wanted to do more than go home to one of their apartments and sleep for the rest of the month.

At the Hoover they were greeted by Hacker and a few other agents.

Hacker: Welcome back! How was your flight Temperance?

*Booth snorts*

Brennan: It was fine thank you now can we get on with solving Hannah's murder?

Hacker: You too are too close to this; you can't be on the case…

Booth: Then why did you book us a flight back so soon?

Hacker: Um… I don't actually know why it was booked that early, I was surprised too but we did get you first class seats which have to mean something right?

Booth: We were about to explore the East Coast of Australia! We were going to go on holiday!

Hacker: Oh... whoops

*Booth just grumbles*

Brennan: We'll be going now then, can someone call us a cab because Booth is too tired to drive.

Hacker: Sure thing, Amy!

Amy (Hacker's assistant): Yes sir?

Hacker: Can you call a cab for Booth and Temperance?

Amy: Sure thing sir.

*Amy leaves*

10 minutes later

Amy: Your cab is here Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan

Brennan: Thank you Amy, come on Booth

*Booth grunts*

* * *

After bickering the whole way to the cab they decided that they would go to Brennan's house and figure out the whole is she-or-isn't-she-pregnant thing although they did stop to get another pregnancy test on the way.

* * *

Booth: So has it show anything yet?

Brennan: Nope

Booth: Oh...

Brennan: It says… positive…

Booth: You don't sound very happy...

Brennan: What if I don't make a good mother? What if I can't connect with it?

Booth: You connect with me don't you?

*Brennan nods*

Booth: Well then you can connect with it at least half of it. Besides the other half and you connect with yourself if that makes sense….

Brennan: Not really but I think I get it, thanks Booth

Booth: Don't sweat it

Brennan: I wasn't sweating…

Booth: It means... oh don't mind it's just a saying

Brennan: I thought I was getting better…

Booth: You are, Australian slang must have confused you

Brennan: No it didn't d...

*Booth cuts her off*

Booth: I was giving you an out

Brennan: Oh thank you...

*Booth just smiles*

Booth: Charlie's going to keep me updated on the investigation

Brennan: Can he?

Booth: I don't care, we were on holiday and Hacker ruined it

Brennan: So really Andrew should keep you informed…

Booth: Can you not call him Andrew?

Brennan: Why it's his name…

Booth: Yeah but you're the only one who uses it, it just makes me uncomfortable…

Brennan: Oh… I'll try harder to call him Hacker then...

Booth: Thank you... Now yeah he should update me but he won't

Brennan: Why wouldn't he?

Booth: Because I probably took his girl in his eyes... Wait have we told the FBI we're together?

Brennan: No but I think they have guessed?

Booth: Do you now… why would that be?

Brennan: I don't know okay, maybe having your fetus inside me if affecting me!

Booth: Can we just call it a baby? It makes it less sound like an experiment

Brennan: It basically is an experiment, two things reacting together and we find out the results approximately nine months later...

Booth: Bones…

Brennan: I guess we could call it a baby, although scientifically inaccurate

Booth: Thank you

* * *

A week later

Booth: Yep, I appreciate you keeping me updated next time I have tickets there yours, thanks bye

Brennan: Charlie?

Booth: Yep, they closed the case

Brennan: Impressive seeing's though they didn't have us

Booth: Turns out she pissed off the wrong mob boss and the mobster than killed her, well let's just say he isn't the smartest or the best at cleaning up after himself

Brennan: That would explain it

Booth: Explain what?

Brennan: How the solved it so quickly of course!

Booth: *Laughs* I love you

Brennan: I love you too

Booth: You know who else we need to tell about us?

Brennan: Who?

Booth: Basically everyone. The whole Jeffersonian, Parker, your dad and Russ, pops, Jarrod and HR at the FBI. The list is endless.

Brennan: As soon as I walk in the door Angela will be able to tell

Booth: True. Ring Cam, its only 2 in the afternoon and tell her to gather everyone up in your office and we can tell every together...

Brennan: Good idea. You ring Dr. Sweets and Ms Julian

Booth: To meet at the Jeffersonian?

Brennan: Yes

Booth: Why do I have to call Caroline?

Brennan: Because you're her favourite FBI agent obviously

Booth: Did she say that?

Brennan: No but you don't have the best close rate

Booth: Good point

*Brennan rings Cam and Cam agrees to gather everyone with a smirk*

*Booth rings Sweets and Caroline*

* * *

At the Jeffersonian

Booth: Thanks for all gathering here today, we have something to tell you

*Angela and Daisy start jumping up and down*

Brennan (to Angela and Daisy): Why are you jumping up and down? You don't even know what we are going to say…

Booth: At least give Michael to Hodgins first, Ange

Angela: Right

*Angela gives Michael to Hodgins and promptly starts jumping up and down again*

Caroline: Just get it over with; I have a bet to collect

Booth: Seriously? You got it? I thought everyone gave up on that?

Caroline: Hey! When Hannah left, my sympathy's by the way, everything was back on

Booth: How much

Sweets: 10 grand

Caroline: It's gone up since I last checked then, lucky I doubled how much I put in when they went to Australia

Brennan: You don't even know what we are going to say still…

*Angela stops jumping up and down for a second*

Angela: Oh come on Sweetie Booth pretty much just confirmed it, you two are together FINALLY

Brennan: That is right we are but that's not all, I'm pregnant too

*Daisy faints from being too excited and Angela jumps Booth and Brennan*

Angela: It's going to be a girl, I can feel it! A best friend for Michael and eventually a soul mate!

Booth: What? She's not dating until she's 30!

Angela: Oh come on! Boys are going to be falling at her feet

Booth: That's what I'm afraid of

Brennan: It may not even be a girl

Angela: It will be, call it mothers intuition

*Brennan sighs knowing she will never win*

Everyone says their congratulations and Angela starts planning Michael and baby B&B's wedding

* * *

**THE END!**

**Well that was pure fluff but come one it's me, of course it was going to be pure fluff!**

**BRING ON APRIL 2! AND BABY B&B BEING BORN!**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
